fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Joy Mecha Fight Wii
Joy Mecha Fight Wii is a Fighting game for the Nintendo Wii being made by . It is a remake of Joy Mecha Fight for the Famicom, as such, marking the return of Sukapon. It is played with the Wii Remote and Nunchuk. Story Two doctors, known as Dr. Gloh and Prof. Kiz, were in their lab, creating fighting robots to fight off the invasion that their home was facing. When the robots were built, they were just about to activate them, but one of the enemy's soldiers broke in and killed the 2 doctors. The soldier called in a professor of their own, but when they were about to reactivate them for evil, they just disappeared. They reappeared in a desert, and were found by gremlins. They were fascinated with them and looked around for something on them. One of them accidently activated the pink robot. It then stood up and booted up. The activation of Sukapon surprised the gremlins and they ran off. Sukapon then reactivated the other robots and sent them a map to the city they were supposed to defend to the robot's heads. The 8 of them then ventured off on their quest. Gameplay & Controls The gameplay is like that of Soul Calibur II. You move around 3D environments, face-to-face with an opponent, and you attempt to defeat them with the attacks that you have at your disposal. Some robots focus on straight forward attacks, some are more suited for long-range, and some focus on defensive tactics to win. Each robot has their own special attacks. *Control Stick - Move/Jump *Z Button - Crouch *C Button - Special Moves *A Button - Light Attack *B Button - Heavy Attack *A+B - Block *Shake Wii Remote - Secret Attack Default Characters Sukapon The iconic mascot of the Joy Mecha Fight games. His fighting style is pretty straightforward. He uses a variety of punches and kicks. He's an all-around good fighter. *A - A punch. *AA - A punch followed by a right hook. *AAA - A punch followed by a right hook followed by a double-fisted slam. *B - A kick *BB - A kick followed by a higher kick. *BBB - A kick followed by a higher kick followed by an overhead slam with a heel. *AB - A punch followed by a kick. *AAB - A punch followed by a right hook followed by an overhead slam with a heel. *ABA - A punch followed by a high kick followed by a double-fisted slam. *ABB - A punch followed by a high kick followed by an overhead heel slam. *Jump A - A midair punch. *Jump AA - A midair punch followed by a spinning backhand punch. *Jump AAA - A midair punch followed by a spinning backhand punch followed by several lightning fast jabs. *Jump B - A stomp. *Jump BB - A stomp followed by a flip kick. *Jump BBB - A stomp followed by a flip kick followed by a strong kick to the body. *Jump AB - A midair punch followed by a scissor kick. *Jump AAB - A midair punch followed by a spinning backhand punch followed by a strong kick to the body. *Jump ABA - A midair punch followed by a flip kick followed by several lightning fast jabs. *Jump ABB - A midair punch followed by a flip kick followed by a strong kick to the body. *Secret Attack - Sukapon leaps into the air, going off-screen, then slams like a meteor down on the enemy, causing extreme damage. Honou A fighter composed entirely of fire. He isn't as strong as most of the other fighters, but he is an expert at midair and long range attacks. *A - A fireball throw. *AA - A fireball throw followed by another fireball thrown a bit higher. *AAA - A fireball throw followed by another high fireball followed by a large fireball that causes more damage. *B - A flaming kick *BB - A flaming kick followed by a low fireball. *BBB - A flaming kick followed by a low fireball followed by a flame stream shooting from underground. *AB - A fireball followed by a low fireball. *AAB - A fireball followed by a higher fireball followed by a flame stream shooting from underground. *ABA - A fireball followed by a low fireball followed by a large fireball. *ABB - A fireball followed by a low fireball followed by a flame stream shooting from underground. *Jump A - A fiery spin *Jump AA - A fiery spin followed by a downward fireball throw. Rest TBA... Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games by Lemmykoopa24 Category:Remakes